Game Mechanics
This page contains a list of all known game mechanics used in Dekaron. They will be listed in alphabetical order A B Block A random occurance that completely block all damage from the previous attack on a charactor. Its occurance is governed by the Block Rate. Block Rate The chance your charactor has of blocking any attack. C Critical Hit A Critical Hit is an attack that does, by default, 50% more damage then a standard attack. A Critical Hit is random, and is affected by the Critical Rate of a charactor. Critical Rate Critical Rate is a random chance you have of performing a Critical Attack. Certian skills, armor pieces, and buffs affect the Critical Rate. Critical Damage Critical Damage is how much extra damage a Critical Hit does. By default, this is +50% damage, and any extra damage is determined by a charactor's Vitality. D Death Once your character reaches 0 Health Points, they die. They can be revived by a Segnele/Segrupier or, after 12 seconds, they can Ressurect at a Return point, Dil The standard currancy in Dekaron. Used to purchase almost anything, and to Teleport. E Experience Experience is a measure of your character's progress in the game, and is determined by Experience Points. Experience Point An Experience Point is earned by killing a Monster or completing a Quest. These are earned to achive Level Ups, and a set amount is required to Level Up again. F G Guard Guard is a game mechanic that gives you a chance to block some of the damage the previous hit inflicted on you. Guard Rate The rate at which a Guard is performed. Guard Damage Absorption The amount of damage that is blocked by a Guard. H Health Points A mesurment of how many attack your charactor can take before Death. If this reaches 0, your charactor dies. Hit The chance your charactor has of succusfully hitting an opponent with an attack. HP Health Points I IP Inclination Point Inclination Point Inclination Points are implimented to punish a killer of innocent players. Any player who has Player-Killed an unwilling Helion player, gains Inclination Points and are considered evil. Any player with 1 or more Inclination Point(s) are Niete, and can be Player-Killed by other any player(s) with no consequences to the other player(s). AoE skills will not work when used against Helion players, and only Piercing, Direct, or Single-Player attacks will affect a Helion user. Niete players can also be killed by Scouts in lower-level maps, with the Scout dealing a 1-hit kill. If a player reaches 400 Inclination Points, and are killed or die, they will be sent to the Brakien Prison. They will be forced to stay there until their Inclination Points reach 100 or less. This can be accomplished by either simply waiting for IP to decrease naturally (about 3 per minute) or by paying 100,000 DIL per 10 IP points to be released early. J K L M Monster Any NPC that is hostile towards the charactor; can be killed for Experience points, as well as to progress some Quests. N O P PK Player Killing Player Killing The act of attacking another non-NPC player. Killing the player without them attacking back will cause your PK to increase, as well as giving Inclination Points. Q R Ressurection After Death, your charactor will be returned to a Return Point in an act called Ressurection; could also be used to refer to a Segnele's or Segruiper's Revive skills. Return Point One of 4 set points in which a character returns to, after a 12 second wait, upon Death, if not revived by a Segnele or Segruiper. S Skill A Skill is a special ability that is class-specific, and has various effects; from applying a buff to a charactor, to doing damage to, or applying a Debuff to, an enemy. T U V Vitality Vitality increses Critical Damage, and Guard Damage Absorption. W X Y Z